Curse Of The Red Eyes (Ayano X Shintaro, Seto, and a bit of Konoha)
by Karuske Yamida
Summary: It all began when Kano tried to kill Mary. The red eyes, are they really the eyes of a hero? Or are they something else completely different? The red eyes were the reason why the beloved Ayano was killed too... Red isn't the colour of hero, it's just the colour of fresh, cruel, evil. ...Ayano lied.
1. Yobanashi Decieve -END-

**Note: This story is completely made up, it's not the real Kagerou Project Story okay? Neither is it my theory of it, it's just my pure pure imagination.**

* * *

**Yobanashi Decieve _-END-_**

* * *

_Gasp…_

_Gasp…_

_Gasp…_

Kano stood before all of the members of the Mekakushi Dan. His mind was in a mess.

_Swirling and swirling…_

" ARAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" his sudden scream flinched the crowd before him.

Why was he feeling this way? Wasn't he supposed to be the most calm in the group, the most unreadable?

His brain felt like it was being blown apart. It was like something in him was struggling to force itself out.

" Kano…" Kido mumbled, her eyes filled with curiosity yet fear.

_Stay calm! Calm down!_

Kano pressed his hands against his skull. It hurts, his head hurts.

_It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!_

He let out another agonizing scream as the group panicked further, not knowing what to do. Momo had already dialed the ambulance three times.

No one knew what happened to such a composed person like Kano. He was just sitting there teasing Kido as usual when he just began screaming as he dropped onto the floor and rolled, clutching onto his head tightly.

The weirdest part was his shimmering red eyes.

The red in his eyes glowed more viciously than it ever should.

"Kano, calm down! Tell us what's wrong!" Kido pleaded.

Everyone was feeling as helpless as she was, all they could do was crowd around him and try their best to make him feel less agony.

Then, the screaming and groaning stopped.

A slight sense of hope glittered in everyone's hearts.

But that was only temporarily.

With a violent push, Kano sent Kido falling onto her back as he stood up clumsily, his body swaying from side to side as if he was about to faint anytime.

The scarlet in his eyes glowed menacingly, like a wild beast looking at his prey.

"Kano what are you-,"

"SHUT UP!"

Shintaro was abruptly cut off as Kano grabbed the nearest object and flinged it at him, which he barely dodged.

"What's wrong with you?!" Shintaro screamed at him, showing no means to hide his anger. The others backed away with mostly shock and confusion.

Kano stared at Shintaro, wide-eyed, then at his own pair of hands. His red eyes widened each second, making him look so sickly and frightened.

Then, with the same clumsy manner, he hurriedly limped to the kitchen, grabbing onto whatever near to him to stop him from falling over. The others at first stared, then all at once rushed after him like an angry mob.

However, everyone stopped and dodged away as a murderous knife threatened to butcher the unlucky one near.

Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"Kano…?" Kido mumbled, obviously frightened yet incredibly worried.

Kano's red eyes were still widened, but this time, it was obvious that his mind was no longer his.

With a cry, he leaped towards Mary with the knife which threatened her life. She only had enough time to scream, her hands over her head protectively, expecting a sharp pain anytime.

Seto reacted for her, budging in between them and grasping Kano's hand with the knife tightly. The others backed away, though they wanted to help, they were scared.

Forcefully, Seto snatched the knife from Kano.

Like a wild animal, Kano snapped at Seto before twisting his hand free from his grip. Then with murderous intent again, he lunged towards Mary and seized her throat with both hands.

She struggled with all her might and gasped for air, but his hands were wrapped around her neck tightly.

Seeing their friend in danger, the others immediately tried to pry Kano's hands from Mary.

But it was no use.

This Kano was much stronger.

Slowly, Mary began to lose consciousness…

* * *

_Slam._

Kano fell onto the floor, unconscious as blood oozed out hurriedly from the forceful hole made by the deadly metal.

Everyone gasped in horror as tears even began falling from Kido's eyes.

Her gazed moved from the body of her beloved childhood friend, to the killer.

Unable to hide neither her anger nor her sorrow, she screamed a painful scream.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she violently shook the murderer by the collar,

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" she cried.

That was untrue. Mary would've died if not Kano, she knew, but this kind of sorrow was unbearable.

"SETO!" she screamed out his name with such hatred and sorrow, that he could not help but regret.

He didn't mean to… It was just that he saw Mary in danger and his body just moved on its own and stabbed the attacker...

No point giving himself excuses. What he did was unforgivable.

He gasped as tears finally began dropping. His eyes could not leave Kano…

_Poor Kano…_ His heart taunted.

_Murderer murderer murderer…_ His heart then sang to the pool of blood mixed with tears.


	2. Blindfold Code

**Hello. TT^TT I really hope that the previous chapter was not too confusing. I'll cry if it is. XD Btw, this story is more of a Shintaro X Ayano X Seto. No, I will never ever ever write something like Seto X Shintaro. I'm sorry Yaoi fans, I really cannot take yaoi, because when I see yaoi, I get jealous ._.**

* * *

**Blindfold Code**

* * *

The sunset showed Shintaro's favorite colour. It was only his favorite because it was Ayano's favorite. Despite the beautiful sunset, and the beautiful smile of Ayano's, Shintaro was scared. What was so scary anyway? It was just the end of a normal school day and he will be walking home with Ayano as usual right?

…_Right?_

She smiled at him as usual. To him, she had the prettiest smile he had ever seen, yet the sadest one as well.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

_Eh? Why did she apologise?_

Shintaro was confused.

"I died…" she mumbled again as if the words are for herself.

His heart raced in fear once again as his breath quickened with it.

"Goodbye…"

Ah…those words sounded familiar…

"Don't…" Shintaro gasped as he forced his cowardly legs towards her.

Smiling, she disappeared behind the scarlet curtains of the classroom.

"Don't leave me yet!" he screamed, his hands reaching out desperately for her despite knowing that he will never reach her.

* * *

Shintaro immediately sat up, his hands still stretching forward as if it was reaching out for something. The melody of the birds brought him back to his senses.

_Ah…how annoying..that stupid dream again._

He hated that dream, but at the same time, he did not wish for that dream to stop. Because that was the only time he will be able to see Ayano again.

He snorted, _forget about her Shintaro…she's dead._

Further more, he had other things to worry about. The happenings of the recent tragedy were still nailed tightly at the back of everyone's head. How they witnessed Kano's life slowly draining away, how his breathing quickened, slowed down, and then came to an eternal halt.

Kido, Mary and Momo would not stop crying everyday, Hibiya and Konoha were both quieter than usual and even Ene was no longer her usual cheerful self.

He was most worried about Seto though. He was probably blaming himself really harshly now.

He sighed. It was just not the same without Kano, he could not deny. Shintaro then looked down at his own feet for no particular reason. It was a habit of his to look down, must be lack of self-confidence, he guessed. Well, not like he cared. He was the only one who did not shed a single tear when Kano died. Even Konoha, who possessed the least feelings of them all, cried painfully with the rest.

…_Does this mean that he was heartless?_

He only remembered ever crying for two people.

Ayano and himself.

_Bastard! _He scolded himself immediately after thinking about Ayano.

_Don't think about her. She's nothing but a distraction now…_

"Shintaro?"

He flinched upon his name and looked up, unknowingingly putting up an annoyed face.

Seto was at his door, wondering if he should have ever bothered the hot-tempered boy.

"Come in…" Shintaro sighed. He knew if he had said something like "_What?_", Seto would've just said "Nothing" and take his leave. Not like he'd care if Seto did end up leaving him alone, all the better. However, he knew that he was probably the only person Seto can ever bring himself to talk to now.

_The heartless Shintaro who did not even care less when his friend died. _

_So he should not be as affected as the rest…that should be what Seto thought._

Seto hesitated before finally stepping in and sat down on the floor.

Shintaro thought it'd be best to remain quiet. He was not the best at comforting people.

Similarly, he prayed silently that Seto would remain quiet as well.

"Hey Shintaro," Seto's voice weighed an indescriptable ton of fatigue.

_Damn… _

"What?" Shintaro tried to sound as composed as possible.

"…I'm scared."

Shintaro frowned but did not make it obvious. He never thought that someone as strong and brave as Seto could ever be scared.

"I'm scared that everyone will hate me from now on."

Shintaro sighed again.

_Well, that can't be helped can it?_

He glanced at Seto. His head was burried in his knees, hands grasped tightly onto each other. If you look closely enough, he shivered, just slightly.

He sighed again.

"Seto," he began,

"What you did was not wrong."

Seto finally looked up, his eyes shocked, tired, but slightly happy.

"But I…"

"You saved Mary," he said firmly,

"If I had the balls, I would've done the same thing."

Seto laughed. Shintaro smiled, he missed his laughter.

" If Ayano-nee was here, she probably could've done something to save them both…" Seto mumbled, remembering that scarfed girl who had saved him once.

_Just great. I don't want to think about her and someone mentions her in front of me right away…_

He sighed for the third time,

"Ayano is not as strong as she seems to be, you know."

"Come on, let's join the others for breakfast," Shintaro quickly said before Seto could say another word.

True enough, he had already opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded.

When they went outside the room, almost everyone was already nibbling slowly on their first meal of the day.

Shintaro scanned around the area before asking, "Where's Kido?"

Momo then looked up at her elder brother, holding a curious stare.

"Who is Kido-san?"

_Woah. Is this a belated April Fool's prank?_

He would've rather hearing something like "I dunno" than "_Who is Kido-san?"._

"Maybe she is Shintaro's true love in his dreams or something," Hibiya laughed at his own joke.

Seto's face was pale with confusion and fear.

"Seto-kun, are you having a tummy ache?" Mary asked worriedly.

Shintaro was too confused, but was not as pale-strickened as Seto.

Without another word, Seto dashed out of the house.

"Seto! Where are you…"

He was gone before Momo could finish her sentence.

Then, Shintaro gritted his teeth and dashed out after him.

"Wait onii-san!" Momo called but was ignored,

"Jeez…" she sighed.

* * *

"KIDO! KIDO!" Seto screamed the leader's name repeatedly as he dashed through the the city. It was incredibly empty, and cold, almost haunted.

"KIDO!" he screamed again, unaffected by the awkward and annoyed stares the few people gave him.

"KI.."

"Seto would you shut up?!"

Shintaro panted behind him. He hated running, he was never good at it.

"She's not going to come out just because you are screaming her name like a mad dog okay?!"

"But…" Seto's voice shook, as he leaned himself weakly against the nearest bricked wall,

"Maybe she was lost in some haunted house and…"

"Calm down!" Shintaro shouted, though he knew full well that he was the one who needed to calm down.

Seto's eyes were wide with fear, even trembling from head to toe.

Shintaro recognized that feeling Seto felt.

It was just another normal day and Kido is probably out buying groceries because no one would give up their lazy ass to do so right?

…_Right?_

If so, what is with this horrid sense of fear? The fear of losing something precious?

_It was like that time when the red sky glowed redder than usual…_

"SETO LOOK OUT!" almost by instinct, Shintaro grabbed Seto by his hoodie and pulled him away.

_Chunk!_

At his original position, a knife was pierced mercilessly into even the stone hard wall.

Both of the boys gasped, their eyes widening each second in disbelief.

"Ah…you should've just died," Kido sighed, jerking the knife out of the wall as she fixed her eyes at Seto.

Those _red, red eyes glowed daringly, viciously, evilly.  
_


	3. Blindfold Code -END-

**Hello. I'm updating this quite fast aren't I? XD There might be a lot of mysteries along the way but just try to bear with it, I promise I will clear them all in the later chapters I hope you'll enjoy this and don't forget to review! XD Love you guys!**

* * *

**Blindfold Code -END-**

* * *

Kido glared at the two boys.

Instead of sorrow and pain in her red eyes, they spelled insanity.

"Kido…" Seto began but then stopped when she disappeared.

She just disappeared, as if she was never there.

A second later, Seto found himself pinned against the wall. His hands were grasping tightly onto the blade as blood trickled down his arm.

On the other end of the knife was Kido. She appeared as suddenly as she had disappeared.

Sensing a murderous intent, Seto grabbed the knife by the blade before it could puncture into his heart and rob his life.

"Kido…" he manages to choke out as she struggled to push the knife further into him.

"Kido stop it! Please!" he begged, the images of Kano's lifeless body flashed within his mind.

He never liked Kano, but to him, he was just as precious as anyone else in his life. Ever since he was gone, things had never been the same again.

If he could, he would've taken Kano's place.

If he hadn't existed, would anything have changed?

His existence was never even that significant.

But Kano was different. He could make everyone feel secure, and he could make everyone laugh.

Could he…could he, Kousuke Seto, have done the same?

"Kido, I'm sorry…please…just stop it…" his voice was sore, sad, _regretful._

"_I'm so sorry…" _he weeped, tears gathering at the sides if his eyes.

Kido glanced at him. The red in her eyes dimmed.

Then with a cry, she punched Seto in the face, sending him onto the ground.

Tears dropped like pearls one by one from her eyes.

"It's okay…" she whispered, then breathed in,

"It's okay."

Shintaro stood and watched the drama before his eyes. He cursed and swore at his cowardly legs that refused to step up and help Seto.

The same thing happened when he saw her cry…his legs refused to step forward and would only go backwards.

_Damn it! Damn it all!_

Why was he always like this_? _

_Just…JUST MOVE ALREADY!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!"

Shintaro flinched upon the sudden scream.

Kido grasped her head tightly, her eyes shut tightly in pain.

With another violent scream, she changed her target and pounced on Shintaro.

His wobbly legs completely gave in as he fell hard onto the concrete ground.

Kido was sitting on top of him, her weight pinning him down.

She raised her knife and aimed it at his throat.

He only had enough time to widen his eyes and look at Kido's malicious red ones before she sent the killer metal flying down at him.

_Was this the end? As close as he was to death he could not see his life flash past him._

_That must've been a curse, it must've been his punishment, for letting Ayano die…_

* * *

_Chunk!_

Shintaro waited for intense pain to shoot through his body.

But he felt none.

He opened his eyes to see Kido's blade an inch away from his throat.

And just beside his head was another blade, pierced into the hardened cement.

Drops of blood spilled onto Shintaro face as he flinched and searched for the source.

A knife, no, a sword was pierced directly through Kido's heart and into the ground beside him.

With a violent swing, the sword slashed through Kido and exited her body.

She fell onto him, dead.

* * *

"_Why are you always wearing a red scarf Ayano?"_

"_You don't like it?"_

"_No…it's just that…it's summer."_

"_Hmm…that's because red is the colour of a hero!"_

"_So you want to be a hero? That's childish."_

Her red scarf flowed at the direction of the wind, her red eyes were empty as she lowered her bloodied sword after staring at the red stained on it.

Shintaro's eyes widened, his heart pounded heavily against his chest as he gasped for air upon seeing the figure before him.

It was impossible.

He saw her jump. Saw her blood gush out hurriedly. Saw her pale face resting peacefully behind the glass.

He saw it all, and recalled it all.

* * *

"_Don't leave me yet!" I screamed, reaching out for her although I knew I would never make it in time._

_Without answering me, she smiled and left anyway._

_This time…this time…for sure…I will…_

Shintaro stretched out his hands.

…_I will reach you…_

His hands embraced her tightly. She did not resist either.

"Ayano…I'm sorry…" he whispered, tightening his embrace, as if if he ever let go, she would leave him again.

She did not respond.

Her smile was not there either.

She showed no nothing but emptiness from her glowing crimson eyes.

Seto was shocked too.

He thought that Shintaro would've surely died. Even if he was to run over and try to save him, he wouldn't have made it in time.

That was when before him, a figure came crashing down, the familiar scarf flapping in the wind, as she pierced her foe with her once shiny blade.

Seto's heart quickened in happiness, excitement, and slight confusion.

'_Ayano-nee is back! She's not dead! I wonder what the others would say when they see her!'_

He gasped.

_What…would the others say?_

His eyes shifted to the pool of blood.

_What could the others say?_

"Kido…" his voice shaking in fear as he crawled over to her lifeless body.

"_So what you want to eat for dinner?"_

"_I want tea!"_

"_You can't have tea for dinner Mary…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I want crocodile soup!"_

"_Don't ask for the impossible Kano!"_

"_Barbecue."_

"_Konoha, if you keep eating barbecue, you'll get fat."_

"_Let's have hot pot then!"_

"_You want hot pot Momo? Is everyone fine with that?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Next time can we have barbecue? Please?"_

"_Okay okay…next time."_

Seto grasped Kido tightly.

_All these…all gone…_

Tears pelted onto Kido's face.

_All of these memories…_

He embraced her, allowing his clothes to soak up her blood.

_All gone!_


	4. Children Record -END?-

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, I had something stuck in my brain so...XD Anyway, this chapter has a lot of information and stuff, so i guess it wouldn't be too interesting? Sorry... But I hope you'd be able to enjoy this and don't forget to review! ^^**

* * *

**Children Record -END?-**

* * *

"Who are you?"

Although she was identical to Ayano, he knew that she was not her.

Ayano was dead. He had confirmed it a long time ago.

The girl glanced up at him, her red eyes glowing beneath the shadows of her hair, matching the crimson scarf sinisterly.

"I am Ayano," she whispered, her voice was sore and bored, yet it possessed the gentleness and the warmth of the Ayano he knew before.

"No, you are not," Shintaro insisted,

"Ayano is dead."

He wondered why he now so strongly believed that she was already gone. Even though he had always wished that she would come back, even though he had countless of dreams about her and would never fail to wake up trembling, tearing.

"You're right," the girl broke eye contact with him and looked down,

"But at the same time, you are wrong."

Shintaro frowned at her. He disliked how she could use Ayano's voice to speak to him, though it always sounded boring and emotionless, like that of a ghost on her. It was annoying nostalgic, annoyingly sad, yet annoyingly warm.

"Ayano is dead," she breathed,

"But I am the Ayano from the future."

Shintaro no longer found that too surprising. After meeting people with powers like Kido and the rest, time traveling may be more or less possible. However, a certain future where Ayano did not die?

_Lucky…_

"A future where Ayano did not kill herself," she said as she stood up,

"Or rather, a future where Ayano did not make it in time to kill herself."

Shintaro looked down to think for a while.

_Maybe the "me" in that future managed to save Ayano?_

Anything else was possible though.

_Then why does the Ayano before him has red eyes? Why, how has she obtained the eye power?_

He sighed.

Well, it's not like her world is any of his business anyway. He should stop thinking.

"Then why did you come here?" he asked again.

It was a simple question that held many answers, and he wanted to know them all.

"We'll talk about it on our way back," she said, glancing at Seto.

He just remembered that Seto was still there, his arms protectively wrapped around Kido, his head down as drops of tears rained from it.

Shintaro's heart quickened. It was just a little, but he was sure it did.

_Was he scared?_

First Kano, then Kido, so would Seto be next?

He hoped not.

"Kousuke, let's go," Ayano said rather emotionlessly. It was like she had not even noticed the lifeless Kido in front of her.

"No…NO!" he shouted so suddenly that Shintaro flinched. It was the first time he had seen him shout. Seto had always been cheerful and optimistic, or even gentle, he would've never shouted at anyone.

"Kido is gone…" he whispered, his voice shaking uncontrollably,

"What am I supposed to tell everyone now?!" he shouted, his voice breaking sorrowfully.

He looked up at the red eyes before him,

"Tell me Ayano-nee! What should I tell them?!"

His eyes were wide open, allowing tears to flow freely from them, his entire face seemed so worn out and tired, like he was going to collapse any moment.

He looked down again, the shadows of his hair covering those desperate eyes,

"It was all my fault…if I didn't do that to Kano, Kido wouldn't have…nobody would've…." His guilty heart would not allow him to finish his sentence, torturing him with his memories of them every second pass.

"No, it was my fault," Ayano stated, "I killed Tsubomi."

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time they were heading back.

Shintaro remembered that he used to walk home with Ayano everyday whilst the sun sets like this. Now, once again, the history which he had longed for so much has repeated. It would've been so much better if such tragic things did not happen.

"So, why did you come here?" He asked again, just remembering his initial question,

"Why did you come here from the future?"

Shintaro did that on purpose to ensure Seto understood everything without needing to explain again. It seemed to have caught the brave boy's attention, but he remained silent.

Ayano did not answer his question and continued walking.

"Hey…"

"Shut up and let me think, twit," she said harshly with minimal expressions.

Shintaro flinched upon her tone. Seto was taken aback as well but still remained silent. This future Ayano was a lot different from the one they knew. Obviously, Shintaro had preferred the nice and welcoming Ayano than this hostile and insensitive one.

"I came here to help you save your friends," she finally began,

"To save them from their red eyes."

_I knew it…_

Shintaro had suspicions about those red eyes. It was quite obvious they had something to do with Kano and Kido's behaviors.

But…

"What do the red eyes do to them?" he asked.

Seto was still silent, but was listening quite attentively.

"The more you use your eye power, the more likely you are to be swallowed by them," she stated it like she had repeated that sentence a million times before.

"And when you are swallowed by them, you turn insane, like Shuuya and Tsubomi. And then you will start to kill everyone around you, likely starting with someone you hate most."

Seto trembled slightly.

_So Kido hated me?_

It was only natural, he guessed, since he took away someone important to her.

"But why kill?" Seto finally spoke. Perhaps he knew that Shintaro wasn't going to ask that question.

"Why don't they go insane and...I don't know…pet stray dogs?"

Ayano shot him her first glare deadly enough to send a lion scrambling home in fear, and Seto immediately looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Because Medusa's powers are made to kill, not made to_ pet stray dogs_."

"Okay, fair enough."

Now it was Shintaro's turn to shoot him a glare. He really wished that Seto would stop asking such _stupid _questions.

"So what can we do to stop this?"

"You, Seto and Konoha are about the only ones who can stop this," she stated.

_Konoha? She knows about Konoha too?_

"Mary is physically too weak and the rest just uses their eye power about everyday. But since Seto and Konoha doesn't use their eye power much," she said, glancing at Seto who looked back and forced on a smile,

"And you don't even have an eye power," she stated looking at Shintaro who for some reason felt rather insulted.

_Who cares if he doesn't have an eye power? At least he's normal…_

_But how does she know all this? Information from the future or something?_

"So what can we do to stop this?" he repeated.

She had not answered his question.

"We go to the past and kill Medusa," she said it like it was so easy.

"How?"

"We can ask Medusa to bring us back in time. That was how I came here."

"Wait, are you Medusa's friend or something?" Seto asked just out of pure curiosity.

"No."

Shintaro stared at her like she was stupid. No matter how he looked at it, it was impossible.

_Asking Medusa to bring them back in time so that they could kill her? Who the hell in their right mind would do that? And even so, is Medusa even real? Isn't she just a mythological character?_

_Maybe she's just joking with them? What if one by one they turn insane? Wouldn't he be the only one left since he has no eye power?_

_Is…is there really no way to save this?_


End file.
